Suggestive
by rennomiya
Summary: Suggestive. He really was suggesting something! He was suggesting she should cure his wound... by kissing him. One-shot. RyoSaku.


**Suggestive**

By: rennomiya

Interesting.

Wow. Would you look at that.

It was really interesting…

Ryoma _hn-ed _as his eyes stared down at the screen in front of him. Never once in his life did he think that stuffs like _that _would trigger some sort of interest from him. But look at him in front of the television right now.

He was just randomly shifting through the channels in their television when his clicking on the remote stopped for more than three seconds (unlike all the other channels he passed) and the scene happening in that particular channel caught his interest.

It was an anime show featuring a blonde boy accidentally tripping on the sidewalk, causing his lower lip to bleed. Then, his twin sister, who was also blonde with white clips keeping her bangs from falling into her face, rushed over him and half-worriedly half-chuckling, tried to help him up. The boy was obviously irritated at his twin sister for laughing at him. Then, it was revealed that he tripped on purpose because it was a part of his plan… a mischievous plan for an upcoming incestuous scene.

"_Rin… Can you uhm… you know… kiss the pain away…?"_

"_Aww Len~ You're just too cute!"_

"_S-Shut up! I… I just want you to… to… _gulp_… stop the bleeding…"_

Then, Ryoma clicked the off button on the remote as Rin and Len Kagamine were about to kiss. Argh. Those kinds of incestuous relationships never failed to bother him to no end. Just as the same as those boy to boy relationships. Ugh… Yaoi and Incest. When it comes to anime or manga, they are _always right _and there is _nothing wrong._

Tch. Fan girls.

Just then, an idea popped on Ryoma's head.

Right.

It's not like he's an anime or manga character right? And most importantly, what he had on his mind has nothing to do with yaoi or incest. Or yuri.

He smirked.

**.RyOsAkU.**

Ryoma nonchalantly bounced the tennis ball with his eyes filled with boredom. His blank eyes stared at the ball as it bounces on the tennis court to his hand and back to the court again. He was getting bored waiting for Momo-senpai to get his racquet to get their games started.

When Momo-senpai finally came back from the locker room, a clutched racquet in his right hand, he stopped bouncing the tennis ball and watched his senpai's movements as he walked to the other court side.

"Sorry 'bout the hold-up Echizen! Couldn't find my tennis bag in the locker room and had to search around for it," Momo apologized with a grin.

"Whatever." Ryoma rolled his eyes.

After the spiky-haired best friend of his finally positioned himself on the court, Ryoma began to focus on his game.

Just as he threw the ball into the air for a nice hit in the racquet strings, his ever-so sensitive amber eyes caught the attention of a twin-braided girl next to a loud-mouthed pigtailed girl.

And then, the thought of the Kagamine twins entered his mind again.

Then he smirked.

Momo and Ryoma's practice match began and both were illustrating impressive skills. As per always. It was only until after the third game did something utterly peculiar happened.

Momo hit the lobbed ball with his trusted Dunk Smash and expected Ryoma to return it (or not, and that would be boosting his ego up tenfold) with ease. Only, the expected thing didn't happen. Instead, Ryoma _seemed _to stepped on the wrong way and got hit by the firing-tennis-ball straight in the face!

Due to the impact of Momo's smash and its literal flaming glory, Ryoma landed on the ground, bangs and shadows covering his eyes and his left hand that was holding his red racquet held up to his wounded face.

Momo immediately panicked. "Echizen!" he ran towards the tennis prince in worry and kneeled down next to him to see his injury.

Ryoma shrugged him off and stood up, dusting his shorts.

Momo also stood up and said, "Sorry man! I just didn't expect you to get hit! I thought you'd be able to hit it back with ease since you'd done it a lot of times before!"

"Hn. It's nothing, senpai," Ryoma said and rolled his eyes over to the pair of girls not too far away from him. He smirked when he caught Ryuzaki's worried look and arrogantly closed his eyes. "'gonna wash the blood away. Excuse me." He walked out of the tennis courts and into the water fountain.

But of course, he took a quick glance at the braided brunette before walking towards the water fountain.

Everyone present in the tennis court was still in shock at what happened to Ryoma. Perhaps something or _someone _distracted him, the regulars thought. Then, they all turned their heads to their coach's granddaughter who was looking worriedly at the place where Ryoma disappeared to. The senpais immediately understood what happened to him.

They snickered to themselves, all aware of the tennis prince's not-so-kept feelings towards Ryuzaki-chan. They found it cute that their O'chibi was _actually _distracted and failed to return Momoshiro's Dunk Smash.

With those thoughts done, they continued what they were doing.

What they didn't know is that Ryoma _wasn't _distracted and he _wasn't _keeping his feelings towards her a secret.

**.RyOsAkU.**

"A-Anou… T-Tomo-chan… I got to go now…" Sakuno timidly said as Tomoka began to have another verbal fight with the equally loud-mouthed Horio.

Tomo and Horio stopped midway with their fight when the auburn-head spoke. Tomo and Horio grinned inwardly; both were thinking that Sakuno was thinking of going over to the water fountain to see if Ryoma was okay. Heck, it was sort of kinda like the time during Seigaku and Fudomine's match, when Ryoma was injured.

"Sure, go ahead!" Tomo grinned and immediately went back to her ceased verbal fight with Horio.

Sakuno smiled as a sweat dropped on her forehead. Good times.

She moved her feet and headed towards the water fountain, all the while passing by the busy tennis players in the court.

She stopped when she finally caught sight of the capped freshman of the tennis club. He was just standing in front of the faucet, his back on her.

She gulped nervously, wondering why Ryoma wasn't doing anything to wash his wounds. She stepped closer to him silently, a hand near her chest. She was just curious.

When she was close enough to be heard, she softly asked, "A-Anou… R-Ryoma-kun… a-are you okay?"

Unbeknownst to her, Ryoma smirked. Just as he thought. Ryuzaki would _definitely _come to see him. She was a real worrywart for him. Ryoma slowly turned around to face her, his mouth bleeding from the earlier encounter with Momo's Dunk Smash.

Sakuno gasped. She worriedly ran closer to him to examine his bleeding lip. Her senpai's smash couldn't be _that _powerful, could it? A trembling hand reached towards his lip and her eyes gazed to his with a worried look. "R-Ryoma-kun! I-It looks really bad! Y-You should wash it immediately!"

Ryoma closed his eyes. From their position right now, with her hand gently brushing against his lip, they looked like a couple. He didn't mind it of course.

"I can't," he replied, earning a confused look from the brunette. "Tap water's not good for wounds. It's dirty and will just infect the wound even more."

Sakuno withdrew her hand from his lip and tilted her head in confusion. "B-But… everyone's drinking from it… No one had had a stomach ache from it before…"

Ryoma faked sighing. He looked at her with his stoic face and said, "Wounds are more sensitive than normal humans' stomachs." His fake confidence slowly reaching to Sakuno.

"E-Eh? R-Really? I-I never knew that…"

"And you know… saliva is actually the best disinfectant when it comes to these kinds of wounds," he said, mentally smirking evilly at how Ryuzaki could be so naïve.

"S-Saliva?" Wow. She's learning a lot of new things from him.

"Yep."

Sakuno knitted her brows in another set of confusion. "S-So you're saying…"

"Yep."

She blushed.

Then, she tried getting away from his _game. _She forced a smile. "T-Then… w-why don't you lick your lips? S-Since you s-said saliva d-disinfects it better than washing it…" What a real awkward topic they've been discussing. At least in her part. Awkward indeed.

Ryoma tsk-ed and said, "You're wrong Ryuzaki. It has to be other people's saliva. It sounds disgusting, but hey, that's science."

Her eyes widened even more and her whole face flushed. He was really suggesting something!

"T-Then… I-I'd c-call f-f-for s-s-someone t-t-t-to—"

Ryoma exhaled again. "Don't you know? My body is really picky when it comes to disinfecting wounds. My body—more specifically, my bleeding _lips _—wanted saliva coming from a girl with auburn head tied in twin pigtails and has russet eyes with a timid personality and sucks at tennis and more preferably clumsy. She has to be a Ryuzaki and her first name has to start with Sakuno."

Suggestive. He really _was _suggesting something!

She was speechless, her mouth agape. She was unable to comprehend what was happening and what he was saying.

"So… if you'd do it, then go," Ryoma said.

A gasp escaped her mouth.

"Disinfect and cure my wound."

Her face twisted into an embarrassed stare.

"Do it Ryuzaki. Or else I'll die from loss of blood."

Her eyes went blank.

She nodded slightly and stepped closer to him, as if they weren't already close enough. She tiptoed and raised her head slightly. Slowly, she crashed her lips with his bleeding one.

Ryoma inwardly smirked. Ryuzaki's so gullible. But what the heck. He likes it.

And there goes another one of his well-thought-out plan that was _extremely_ successful.

He got her to kiss him.

**.OwArI.**

A/N: Ending sucks. Sorry bout that. Also, they were OOC I know. Grammatical errors should be pointed out for the authoress' improvement. Currently addicted to Vocaloid's Kagamine twins, be it twincest or noncest, I'm just in love with them! My head's full of those two. And their forbidden love! Actually, this fic's inspired by a fic I've read about them. Anyway, a review would be nice.

Prince of Tennis © Konomi Takeshi.


End file.
